<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirium Ice Cream by shzk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077919">Thirium Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shzk/pseuds/shzk'>shzk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artwork Inspired (DBH) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Short One Shot, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shzk/pseuds/shzk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor found a piece of candy on the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artwork Inspired (DBH) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirium Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor found himself a piece of candy on the ground. It was in bright blue, covered in clear plastic. As he rolled it around his fingers, he heard a voice from behind.</p><p>“What you got there son?” </p><p>Connor put the candy immediately in his pocket, dusting his fingers against his coat, then turning to face the man.</p><p>“Nothing.” He smiled.</p><p>“Oh don’t you go tricking me Connor. Let me see.”</p><p>Connor frowned. Eventually he took it out, placing the candy on Hank’s palm.</p><p>Hank inspected the item at close range.</p><p>“Are your eyes terribly bad Lieutenant?”</p><p>“What? No! Just— can’t read small letters is all.” He grumbled. “Anyway. Don’t even think about eating this one, Connor.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with it?”</p><p>“It’s a chewing gum. It’ll go get stuck on your teeth before you know it. Will cause complications in your ah, systems, when you swallow it.”</p><p><i>Damn it</i>.</p><p>“I never intended on eating it anyway.” Connor said, placing his hands behind him.</p><p>“Yeah right. Then why did you hide it from me?”</p><p>“Well... That’s because...”</p><p>“Beat it, kid. This things aren’t made for you androids anyway. We’ll get you something better.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like Thirium Ice Cream.”</p><p>Connor swallowed.</p><p>“Yeah. Bet you like that food don’t ya? Android food inventions. Bah! They’ll cost you a fortune.”</p><p>“Hey. Lieutenant?”</p><p>“Hrrm?”</p><p>“Well, thank you. For offering we buy some.”</p><p>“Yeah... whatever. You’re paying anyway.”</p><p>Connor smiled. “Fine with me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story inspired from https://relssah.tumblr.com/post/176637058788</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>